


День Пса, Ночь Волка

by Red_Sally



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Erik Killmonger Lives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: "Так король Т’Чалла сразил мятежного принца, и поднялись они к одной из самых высоких вершин Ваканды, чтобы узреть последнюю зарю". Вот на чем ты остановился. Что было дальше?





	День Пса, Ночь Волка

Костер догорал.  
Старик поворошил угли, подбросил в пламя несколько новых веток и поглядел на восток, уже начинавший бледнеть, обрисовывая горные вершины.   
– Расскажи, что было дальше, – услыхал он.  
Мальчик подошел и опустился на траву рядом, сонно моргая и вглядываясь в язычки огня.  
– Я не помню, на чем остановился, – сказал старик. – Ступай спать, твой отец уже скоро вернется, и нам крепко влетит от него, если он застанет тебя тут.  
– «Так король Т’Чалла сразил мятежного принца, и поднялись они к одной из самых высоких вершин Ваканды, чтобы узреть последнюю зарю», – нараспев произнес мальчик и упрямо нахмурился. – Вот на чем ты остановился. Что было дальше?  
Старик вздохнул.  
– Ты знаешь, что было дальше, – ответил он. – Золотой леопард был силен, но получил в поединке тяжелую рану. Он увидел последнюю зарю и закрыл глаза, послав победителю-родичу гневные слова укора. И стал ждать, когда Баст и Сехмет примут его.  
Мальчик выжидающе молчал, не сводя со старика пристального взгляда.  
– Потом, – тихо продолжил тот, наконец, – Н’Джадака подумал, что агония длится слишком долго. Тело его болело, но никто не шел за ним из-за черты, и великие кошки не звали его ни на пир, ни на суд. Отец не протягивал ему руки, только разгоралось под веками яркое зарево нового дня. А открыв глаза, Н’Джадака понял, что Т’Чалла посмеялся над ним. Он был жив, принцесса-целительница колдовала над ним, и раны затягивались: все, кроме одной. В сердце Золотого леопарда жила злоба, которая лишь возросла, когда с ним заговорили о милосердии. Так он вместо зеленого вельда оказался в золотой клетке, из которой ему не было дороги. Однако он узнавал, что происходило снаружи, а надзиратели не неволили его сверх им одним известной меры. Он ел и спал вдоволь, не зная недостатка в выборе занятий, которым мог предаваться, не покидая пределов клетки. Словом, ему было чем кормить ненависть, и он щедро взращивал ее, пока год спустя Т’Чалла, приходивший порой проведать его, не принес ему дурные вести.  
– О Том дне?  
Старик кивнул.  
– «Брат мой Н’Джадака, – сказал король. – Всей Земле грозит опасность. Грядет битва, в которой людям понадобятся все их силы и вся отвага, какая найдется в душе. Вижу, гнева в тебе не убавилось за то время, что ты провел здесь, но если тебе дорог этот мир, если ты любишь его и желаешь защитить по своему разумению, я выпущу тебя сию же минуту и дам любое оружие, лишь бы ты встал под одни знамена со мной и теми, кто нуждается теперь в нашей защите. Если откажешься от смертельных амбиций и признаешь, что Пес войны и Белый волк такие же братья мне, как и ты».  
– И Н’Джадака согласился? – недоверчиво спросил мальчик.  
– О, он отказал, и еще как! Он бранился и хулил своего брата, молотил кулаками стены своей тюрьмы, проклиная и страну, и короля, и народ, что идет за таким королем. «Ты пошел против меня, когда я хотел вернуть белолицым их войну, – рычал он. – А теперь, когда белые привели войну в Ваканду, ты подвизался с ними?» Король не отвечал так долго, что Н’Джадака решил, будто его слова достигли цели, и обрадовался. «Проиграем мы или победим, – услышал он в ответ, – рано или поздно ты увидишь, ради чего мы сражались, если до тех пор ненависть не выклюет тебе глаза». И Т’Чалла направился прочь, а Н’Джадака не присоединился к нему. И, когда смерть добралась до его тюремщиков, им она снова побрезговала. Он увидел, как рассыпаются прахом их тела и некому становится стеречь его в узилище. Он вырвался на свободу и блуждал по коридорам и улицам, но не чувствовал ни ликования, ни свирепой радости, которая владела им, пока он сражался и убивал на пути к прежним целям. Всюду, куда бы он ни глядел, живые собирали с земли прах мертвых, в воздухе пахло горем, и нарастал в ушах низкий общий стон, точно сама Ваканда оплакивала свое поражение.  
Потом Н’Джадака увидел, как возвращаются уцелевшие с поля боя. Как грозная Окойе прижимает к груди полные горсти. Как общей сгорбленной процессией плакальщиков следом за ней идут белолицые. И прочие шли тоже, и их было так мало. «Где Т’Чалла? – вскричал Н’Джадака не помня себя. – Где он?» «Ушел, – сказала Окойе. – И Айо ушла. И Асита ушел. И Бомани ушел. И Векеса ушел...» Она произносила имена, шаг за шагом наступая на него, и он пятился, чувствуя, как на смену злорадной ярости на брата приходит черный гнев. Он поглядел на горстку чужаков и бросился к ним. «И Белый волк ушел, – сказала Окойе ему в спину. – И Сокол...»

В постепенно редеющих сумерках из зарослей выступил и приблизился высокий человек. Кожа его в предрассветной мгле казалась еще чернее, чем была: только блестели белки глаз да сверкнула улыбка, когда старик махнул ему рукой.  
– Ты снова пугаешь его, baba, – заметил он, садясь рядом.  
– Вовсе нет! – запротестовал мальчик. – Я хочу послушать еще! Про Черную пантеру и Золотого леопарда, и про Пса войны, и про Тот день!  
– Тот день прошел, – строго произнес пришелец. – И больше никогда не наступит.   
Старик только головой покачал.  
– Ты принес то, о чем я просил?  
На земле перед догоревшим костром развернулся темный платок, и старик, сощурившись, повертел перед глазами несколько узловатых прутиков.  
– Да, это они, – кивнул он. – Спасибо, nyan.  
Брошенные в костер, прутики ярко вспыхнули, и пламя взвилось вверх на добрых три локтя, окрасившись ярким, пронзительным золотом, затмевавшим тусклую зарю. Старик взял за руки сына и внука.  
– Ну так слушайте, – сказал он. – Слушайте оба о Том дне, когда в мир пришла смерть и прибрала воинов и трусов, их жен и матерей, их детей и стариков, и прах носило ветром по городам и пустошам. О белолицых, которые приманили погибель, вам никто не расскажет. Только Н’Джадака, взглянувший в Тот день прямо в глаза уцелевшему Псу войны. Черная звезда у него на груди была замарана серым прахом, как если бы он в беспамятстве катался по земле, где не успели еще развеяться останки Белого волка. Н’Джадаке хотелось почувствовать его боль, как он чувствовал свою: медленно, как нож, в его сердце входило осознание, что он утратил брата, так пусть горе белолицего будет таким же глубоким, как его вина, пусть пожрет его, как оно пожирало Н’Джадаку, не успевшего ни простить, ни обнять! Пусть изгложет его, как глодал Золотого леопарда стыд за то, что белолицые сражались бок о бок с Черной пантерой, а ближайший родич бросил его...  
Н’Джадака зарычал, но Пес войны прошел мимо, даже не заметив его. В тот же день белолицые покинули Ваканду, и долго еще о них не было ни слуху, ни духу.  
– А потом ушедшие начали возвращаться.  
Старик вздрогнул, посмотрел на сына и кивнул. Край солнца показался на вершинами, но костер по-прежнему пылал ярче. И в долине, простиравшейся между приютившим их холмом и высокими горами, уже теплились другие огоньки. Поначалу едва заметные тусклые рыжие искорки, один за другим они вспыхивали светлым золотом, пока вся долина не засияла, как широкое пылающее бликами озеро.  
– Они входили в дома, живые, теплые, а те, кого они покинули, боялись к ним прикоснуться и почувствовать пепел под ладонями. Но воскрешения продолжались. И однажды, проснувшись утром в покинутой комнате опустевшего дворца, Н’Джадака увидел, как брат и сестра идут к нему рука об руку, и заплакал.  
Старик помолчал немного. Солнце скользило за горами, расцвечивая небо всеми оттенками багрянца, и над долиной поплыла мелодия, выводимая множеством голосов. Странная это была песня: заунывная и торжественная, она отзывалась внутри, словно слышанная совсем недавно, хотя миновал уже целый год. Еще один год с тех пор, как Ваканда воскресла.  
– Белолицых видно не было, и Н’Джадака не горевал об этом. От Т’Чаллы он узнал, что Пес войны нашел способ исправить содеянное – колдовство, не иначе, – и перевернул мир с ног на голову и обратно, чтобы обмануть смерть и очистить совесть, хотя Т’Чалла, разумеется, говорил об этом совсем иными словами. Сказал он еще, что Белый волк, вернувшийся одним из последних, уже изъявил желание посетить Ваканду еще раз и познакомиться с Золотым леопардом. «Избавь меня от учтивости белолицых, и я сделаю все, что прикажешь», – проворчал Н’Джадака, но в его словах не было и тени прежней злости. Кто-то сказал бы, что часть его умерла, когда он увидел воскресших родичей. Но так уходит тьма из души при виде чуда.  
Мальчик зевнул и заполз на колени к отцу, под теплую накидку. Тот, прикрыв глаза, тихо подпевал доносившейся из долины песне.  
– Вот, что мы празднуем сегодня, дети, – сказал старик. – Чудо. И пусть мне неведомо, где сейчас Пес и Волк, но я понял странную привязанность короля к ним двоим, когда чудо свершилось со мной. И, когда они прилетели снова, мы праздновали ночь и день, а между ночью и днем, собравшись вчетвером в одном зале, мы смешали кровь. И ни стыда, ни гнева я не чувствовал, глядя в глаза своим братьям, клянясь, что вечно пребуду с ними, и веря, что отныне они никогда не покинут меня. Где бы мы ни были, о чем бы ни спорили, общее горе и общая радость всегда будут сводить нас вместе. А до тех пор мы празднуем День Пса и Ночь Волка в память о единении, перед которым пасует даже смерть.  
В тишине, нарушаемой только последними звуками замолкающей песни, ярко, как золотой маяк, полыхнул огонь на шпиле королевского дворца в центре долины. Мальчик вскинул голову.  
– Вы видели? – воскликнул он. – Видели?  
Старик рассмеялся и подбросил в костер новую маленькую узловатую веточку. Пламя взвилось высоким факелом, точно ответ на безмолвное приветствие.  
И солнце взошло.


End file.
